ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Gord Dineen
| birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = 42nd overal | draft_year = 1981 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 1982 | career_end = 2000 }} Gordon M. Dineen (born September 21, 1962 in Toronto, Ontario) is a coach in professional ice hockey and retired NHL defenceman. Although born in Canada, Dineen spent much of his youth in the United States, while his father Bill Dineen played and coached professionally. He returned to Canada to play major junior hockey for the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds. He was drafted by the New York Islanders with the 42nd pick in the 1981 draft. His brothers Kevin and Peter were also NHL players. Playing career Dineen, a tough-checking defenceman, made his NHL debut in the 1982–83 season when he played 2 games for the New York Islanders. He played a total of 528 games in his career, for the Islanders, the Minnesota North Stars, Pittsburgh Penguins and Ottawa Senators, where he was a team captain during the 1993–94 season. Dineen received a Stanley Cup ring with Pittsburgh in 1991, but did not play enough games to have his name engraved on the Stanley Cup. In 1994–95, Dineen returned to the Islanders as a free agent. He would play nine games for the Islanders and play the next six seasons in the International Hockey League, becoming player-coach with the Utah Grizzlies in 1999–2000. Dineen finished his career with 16 goals, 90 assists and 106 points. The following season, Dineen became a full-time coach, as a head coach in the ECHL and assistant coach in the AHL. Head Coaching career Dineen was named the head coach of the AHL's Iowa Chops on August 19, 2008. Awards *'1982-83': Bobby Orr Trophy *'1982-83': Bob Gassoff Trophy Career statistics {| BORDER="0" CELLPADDING="1" CELLSPACING="0" width="75%" style="text-align:center" |- bgcolor="#e0e0e0" ! colspan="3" bgcolor="#ffffff" | ! rowspan="99" bgcolor="#ffffff" | ! colspan="5" | Regular Season ! rowspan="99" bgcolor="#ffffff" | ! colspan="5" | Playoffs |- bgcolor="#e0e0e0" ! Season ! Team ! League ! GP ! G ! A ! Pts ! PIM ! GP ! G ! A ! Pts ! PIM 1980-81 Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds OHL 68 4 26 30 158 ---------- 1981-82 Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds OHL 68 9 45 54 185 13 1 2 3 52 1982-83 Indianapolis Checkers CHL 73 10 47 57 78 13 2 10 12 29 1982-83 New York Islanders NHL 2 0 0 0 4 ---------- 1983-84 Indianapolis Checkers CHL 26 4 13 17 63 ---------- 1983-84 New York Islanders NHL 43 1 11 12 32 9 1 1 2 28 1984-85 Springfield Indians AHL 25 1 8 9 46 ---------- 1984-85 New York Islanders NHL 48 1 12 13 89 10 0 0 0 26 1985-86 Springfield Indians AHL 11 2 3 5 20 ---------- 1985-86 New York Islanders NHL 57 1 8 9 81 3 0 0 0 2 1986-87 New York Islanders NHL 71 4 10 14 110 7 0 4 4 4 1987-88 New York Islanders NHL 57 4 12 16 62 ---------- 1987-88 Minnesota North Stars NHL 13 1 1 2 21 ---------- 1988-89 Kalamazoo Wings IHL 25 2 6 8 49 ---------- 1988-89 Minnesota North Stars NHL 2 0 1 1 2 ---------- 1988-89 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 38 1 2 3 42 11 0 2 2 8 1989-90 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 69 1 8 9 125 ---------- 1990-91 Muskegon Lumberjacks IHL 40 1 14 15 57 5 0 2 2 0 1990-91 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 9 0 0 0 6 ---------- 1991-92 Muskegon Lumberjacks IHL 79 8 37 45 83 14 2 4 6 33 1991-92 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 1 0 0 0 0 ---------- 1992-93 San Diego Gulls IHL 41 6 23 29 36 ---------- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 32 2 4 6 30 ---------- 1993-94 San Diego Gulls IHL 3 0 0 0 2 ---------- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 77 0 21 21 89 ---------- 1994-95 Denver Grizzlies IHL 68 5 27 32 75 17 1 6 7 8 1994-95 New York Islanders NHL 9 0 0 0 2 ---------- 1995-96 Utah Grizzlies IHL 82 1 17 18 89 22 0 3 3 14 1996-97 Utah Grizzlies IHL 81 5 29 34 62 7 0 3 3 4 1997-98 Utah Grizzlies IHL 82 3 34 37 63 4 0 2 2 2 1998-99 Utah Grizzlies IHL 77 5 22 27 78 ---------- 1999-00 Chicago Wolves IHL 17 1 2 3 14 16 0 5 5 12 1999-00 Utah Grizzlies IHL 50 0 18 18 26 ---------- NHL Totals 528 16 90 106 695 40 1''' '''7 8''' '''68 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1999-00 Utah Grizzlies IHL Player-Assistant Coach 2000-01 Louisville Panthers AHL Assistant Coach 2001-02 Macon Whoopee ECHL Head Coach 72 29 31 12 0 0.486 Out of Playoffs 2002-03 Richmond Renegades ECHL Head Coach 72 35 31 6 0 0.528 Out of Playoffs 2003-04 Springfield Falcons AHL Assistant Coach 2004-05 Utah Grizzlies AHL Assistant Coach 2005-06 San Antonio Rampage AHL Assistant Coach See also *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of OHL seasons *Notable families in the NHL References External links * *Hockey Draft Central Category:1962 births Category:Canadian expatriate ice hockey people in the United States Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Chicago Wolves (IHL) players Category:Denver Grizzlies players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Ontario Category:Indianapolis Checkers players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974–2000) players Category:Living people Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Muskegon Lumberjacks players Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Toronto Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:San Diego Gulls (1990–1995) players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Utah Grizzlies (IHL) players fr:Gord Dineen